Burning Lord
Burning Lord is an encounter in The Battle for Krezzor. 3 Krezzor Tokens are required to access it. Enemies * Fire Imp (1235 Gold, 152 XP, 95 Energy, 7 HP) * Fire Soulstealer (1235 Gold, 152 XP, 95 Energy, 7 HP) * Lord Cendariak (16900 Gold, 2080 XP, 1300 Energy, 1 HP) Transcript Introduction Last night... The crowd at the edge of the encampment is yelling something, but most of the words are lost amongst the general cacophony. Only one stands out, by virtue of its frequent repetition and its inclusion in so many of the cries and jeers: "Cendariak!" Some of the fiends are carrying a big humanoid figure, made of... You squint. Yes... Intestines. Charming customs, these demons have. They dump it onto the grass without ceremony. Then others run over, clutching flaming torches. "They're going to burn Cendariak in effigy?" you say. "No," Brachus replies. "Cendariak is a fire demon..." The torches ignite the figure. Flames rush across its limbs and torso. Unless infernal intestines are especially prone to combustion, you assume they must have been treated with something. "...the flames are part of the likeness." "So they're going to-" "Quench him in effigy." Sure enough, some of the demons are bringing buckets over to the conflagration -- which they splash over the flames. It doesn't look like water. Urine and bile, perhaps. A few of the more enthusiastic fiends bestow kicks on the effigy's burning limbs. This results in their legs catching fire, and them hopping around screaming until the bucket-bearers douse them too. "The victims of Cendariak's tortures," the prince continues. "They're looking forward to the battle..." *** "Since you're on fire and you're wearing a crown," you say, "I'll assume you're Cendariak." "I am Lord Cendariak, sinner. How dare you address me!" "Actually, I'm not a sin-" You pause and ponder. Come to think of it... "Anyway, I'm here on behalf of Brach'Xell'Ctharat'Sezrachus." You feel the same surge of pride you always get when you've managed to pronounce all eight syllables of the prince's name correctly. But the fire demon's glittering eyes and blazing face seem unimpressed. "Then I shall send your charred corpse to the purple fool, along with my message. Krezzor now belongs to me!" Conclusion Brawl boss unlocked! "Your defenses will crumble!" Cendariak's voice roars and crackles, invoking memories of forest fires and burning buildings, roasting meat and men screaming as they die enveloped in flame. Red, orange, and yellow torrents wash over you. They break against your arcane barrier like waves against a cliff, lapping around its edges in fiery tendrils, each of them hungry for your flesh. And though they're kept at bay, heat still floods the space within your protective spell, turning it into an immense oven. "Your destruction is inevitable!" the fire demon says. "You're merely wasting time!" "Yes," you reply. "I'm wasting yours." His flames sputter for a moment, as though the entire inferno is confused by your words. But epiphany comes in the next instant -- along with a roaring, rushing noise which eclipses that of the conflagration. A wave of water rises behind you. It looms overhead, a blue surging mass that blocks out the emerald sky and plunges you in shadow. For an instant fire and water meet. Blue and orange come together above in a glorious riot of color. Then the wave crashes down, battering against your barrier, drowning the flames with its inexorable flow. The barrier collapses just as the last of it's passing over. Water rains down on you in a monsoon, splashing across your face, soaking your hair and your clothes. But when you wipe it from your eyes, the sight before you still makes you grin. Cendariak and his fire demons are sprawled on the sodden ground, flopping and steaming in great emerald pools -- their flames extinguished. "I was delayed," Dagunar says, as he looms up beside you. "Baron Nembulur's minions fought hard." "It doesn't matter," you reply. "You're here for the good bit..." Lord Cendariak raises his head when the shouting starts. A spluttering groan escapes his lips. "Cendariak! Get him!" This and countless other cries, most of them far more profane and indecent, echo around you as the fire demon's former victims rush forward for vengeance. Category:The Battle for Krezzor